


抓只雪兔当老婆（完结章）

by rainbowness19



Series: 雪兔 [10]
Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:14:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22906069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowness19/pseuds/rainbowness19
Series: 雪兔 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619107
Kudos: 10





	抓只雪兔当老婆（完结章）

族内有新生命的降临是件大好事，大家围着小宝宝看来看去，他刚刚降生不过几天，头上的兽耳就能随意的隐藏和展露，这一点可以确定这是一只小小的雄性，小娃娃长的和莫关山一模一样，红艳艳的头发，乌色的眼珠，皮肤很白，脸蛋粉嘟嘟的。贺星皮得很，尤其对他老爸贺天，在莫关山怀里乖巧的不行，只要贺天一抱他，就对贺天又抓又挠，贺天气啊，可是一看那张和莫关山一个模子刻出来的脸，贺天气就消一半了。贺天抱着他止不住的亲，在这时贺星就会甜甜的笑的开心，在贺天怀里蹭来蹭去，手舞足蹈的。

莫关山听见从外屋传来的婴孩的笑声，整个人如释重负一般，生产给他带来的疲倦久久难以散去，他每天几乎除了喂孩子就是睡觉，只是……莫关山看看衣服前襟的奶渍，本来莫关山都没什么奶，生生叫阿丘灌下去一大碗鱼汤，这才下奶，那鱼汤的腥味恶心的莫关山好几天没吃下饭，不来则已一来就止不住，每次贺星刚吃饱不多会，莫关山便又开始觉得胸部胀痛，洇的胸口濡湿一片，胸也比原来不知道大了多少，乳头肿了好几圈，贺星吃奶时不老实，总是对那乳头又嘬又咬，所以乳头经常是旧的破皮还没长好，就又添新伤。

莫关山这会儿觉得胸越来越胀，他张张嘴想喊贺天，但又确实羞赧，哪里有这样的事，孩子吃不完的，爸爸帮忙吸?莫关山抻抻衣服，无奈的叹了口气。贺星很快就让贺天哄睡着了，贺天唱儿歌唱的口舌发干，这小子起初根本不买账，越唱越哭，还挠贺天胸前的衣服，直到那只小手探到了贺天的胸肌时，才稍稍老实一点，尽管爸爸的胸脯硬邦邦的，将就一下吧，小手抓着贺天的褐色乳粒掐来掐去，贺天忍着疼咬着后槽牙唱儿歌，唱到小兔子乖乖时，贺星抬起头冲贺天笑了  
「你笑什么？」贺天拍了下贺星的屁股「你不是小白兔，你是大灰狼」星星听到大灰狼笑的更欢了，眼睛都眯成了一条缝

「要不是你爸我有能力，你还不知道搁哪转筋呢，臭小子，快睡吧，求你了，你爸晚上还有事儿呢！」贺天这几天注意到莫关山涨奶的情况，他经常会半夜偷偷溜出屋子，把吃不掉的奶挤出来，听他一边叹气一边把奶倒掉，贺天萌生一个「好主意」……他可以帮着吸啊！

星星睡着后，贺天快速的洗漱了一下，抹黑爬上了床，吸了几下鼻子，莫关山身上的奶味特别浓，估计是涨奶了，贺天把人搂在怀里，亲了几下，莫关山其实没睡着，胸口疼的他想哭，偏偏贺天还亲他，这下子，他不只是胸口疼了，下腹也像是团了火一样，算起来，自从生完贺星，他们俩已经有三四个月没做过了，莫关山咬住下唇，拼命忍着不吭一声。  
「毛毛，睡了吗？」贺天柔声问道，却没有得到莫关山的回应，大掌慢慢攀附到莫关山的胸口，稍稍一抓，莫关山便疼的嘤唧一声，眼泪瞬下，贺天舔掉掌心的奶汁，「衣服脏了吗?怎么这么多奶?」说罢，便缓缓解开莫关山衣服的盘扣，借着月光，看那不断分泌奶汁的乳粒，含在嘴里吸吮起来，莫关山没有阻止，一来是他实在胀痛难忍，如果一味的用手将奶挤出，转天胸部酸疼不说，孩子吸奶时力道太小会吸不出来，二来他也的确渴望贺天。

贺天吸了几口暂时缓解了莫关山的燃眉之急，便开始逗弄起来，用舌尖挑逗那颗软软的红樱，把乳蕾含在嘴里，咂摸出的声音让莫关山脸色绯红，偏偏又舒服的很，挺起胸脯想要得到更多。  
「毛毛，你这里变大了好多啊……」一只手缓缓的揉捏着另一边的乳房，指甲搔刮到乳粒的破皮处，莫关山吃疼的小声呜咽了一句  
「怎么了?」  
「别那样…那，破皮了……」莫关山抓住贺天的手，解释道  
「怎么弄的?」贺天凑近了去瞧，并未发现异样  
「你儿子弄的呗」莫关山撅起嘴，没好气的说「你儿子就像跟我有仇一样，又咬又吸的」  
「说的好像不是你儿子」贺天亲了下莫关山的鼻尖，又凑到另一边乳房吸去多余的乳汁  
「他除了和我长得像，其他都不像我……」  
「这话怎么说?」  
「切……」莫关山撇撇嘴，虽说孩子都亲昵母亲的乳房，但是贺星摸不到neinei就不睡觉这毛病，和贺天一样，以前自己没怀孕时，贺天每晚就算不做，也非要将手罩在自己胸上才肯睡，还有那脾气，笑起来像个小天使，发起脾气又不管不顾的哭闹，也和贺天一样。  
「不管，反正是你自己生的，你别想赖账」贺天搂住莫关山，嘴巴不停的亲，含着脖子上的软肉含含糊糊的说。  
「……」莫关山环抱着莫关山的肩膀，感受他那越来越火热的吻，听着他那越来越粗重的呼吸「别……我，我……我还没好……」在贺天的手摸向自己下身时，莫关山挣扎了起来  
「毛毛，」贺天望着莫关山的眼睛，眼神里难掩失望「人家说2个月就可以了……我都…忍了4个月了……」语气像得不到糖的小孩子  
「我……我还是……」莫关山扭过脸，月光绰绰，贺天看不清他的脸，隐约觉得他有心事  
「毛毛，有什么不舒服吗」贺天试探着问道，把人搂的紧紧的  
「我…我不想做……可以吗」莫关山双手紧紧抓着贺天的肩膀，他何尝不想贺天，何尝不想与他来一次畅快的欢好，只是……生孩子这个过程几乎将他撕裂，莫关山担心自己后面不再如当初那般紧致，会受到贺天的嫌弃，他不敢再往下想，他害怕贺天不再如当初那般爱他，毕竟……做爱对于一个雄性来讲是很享受和重要的事，他不想在这件事上惹贺天不开心……  
「为什么不想做?」贺天撑在莫关山身上，手掐住莫关山的下颌，逼他直视自己  
「……」莫关山被他这种硬生生的质问逼的流下两行泪，「你…你不要生气……」  
「我没有生气，你总要告诉我，为什么?我忍得很辛苦……」贺天俯下身将人搂在怀里，莫关山的头靠着贺天的胸膛，感受那一声声有力的心跳，「星星……我怕吵到他！」  
贺天惩罚性的用力抓了一把莫关山的臀肉，力道大到莫关山直皱眉，「少拿这种理由糊弄我，你不说，我就硬要做了」  
「别别别……」莫关山抗拒的摇摇头，软软的红发搔弄的贺天心痒痒，捞起莫关山的腿夹在腿间，将早就勃起的性器埋在莫关山腿间，缓缓的抽插着，没几下莫关山腿根就发麻发疼「你别这样……我…你别」

「还不说?」贺天又抽了下莫关山的屁股，已然有了浅浅的红指痕，摊开掌心又安抚性的揉「你孩子都生了，还害羞什么?嗯?」  
「我之前听说……」莫关山顿了一下，抬起头去吻贺天的喉结「生了孩子……那处……会…会松弛」再次缩回贺天怀里，紧闭着眼。  
贺天长叹了一口气「哎哟……」吻落在莫关山如蝶翼般颤抖着的睫毛上，又轻又柔「你该不会还觉得我是为了和你做那事，才把你娶回来吧?」  
「不……不是……」  
贺天的手顺着脊背向上抚摸，像羽毛扫过身体，引得莫关山战栗不止，直到抚摸到莫关山的兔耳，对耳根重重的掐了几下，本就动情的莫关山哪里受得住这种撩拨，身子立刻软了下来，脸色绯红，不由自主的用下身蹭贺天的性器  
「我们试试吧，松不松，试了才知道」贺天在莫关山的脸颊上咬了一口，还没等莫关山反应，贺天便控住他的双腿将欲望挤进了他的身体，莫关山的后穴早就分泌出润滑的粘液，早就为这次寻欢做好准备，可是贺天的进入依旧阻碍重重，软肉虽说滑腻却也紧致如旧，加之这几个月的没做，贺天几乎是咬着牙才能忍住射精的念头，将性器深深插入小穴的深处。  
莫关山只觉得又疼又涨，眼眶热热的却也流不出泪，这种感觉和第一次做时无差，莫关山抓住贺天的胳膊，张开小嘴喘着气适应他的粗大，这般模样逗得贺天无规律的顶撞了几下  
「里面分明又湿又热，骗子，哪里松了?」  
「你不要胡说，啊！」一条腿被压在贺天的腿下，另一条腿却被扛到肩膀上，莫关山的身体被完全的打开，迎接贺天孟浪的抽插，每一下都擦过生殖腔口，莫关山呼吸牵动着穴肉的颤抖，夹裹的贺天腰眼发麻  
「你慢一点，我受不住了……」莫关山的腿根被贺天拉拽的疼，后穴的快感像小虫子一样顺着脊柱爬到脑袋里，他觉得痒，浑身都痒，想要贺天进入，可真正顶进时，他又被快感逼的想哭。  
贺天被莫关山那副含羞带泪的模样刺激的双目通红，兽性大发，「你说，你自己说，松了吗?小坏蛋，害我忍那么久，你可得好好补偿我」贺天将莫关山的长腿盘在腰上，体位的变化惹的莫关山又是一阵紧缩，屁股上着着实实又挨了一下「还敢夹我?！」  
「我没有，我没有……你慢一点，轻一点」莫关山弓起身伸手去摸贺天的腹部，红着眼可怜巴巴的望向贺天，哀求着「我受不住……」  
「你少来……你下面这张小嘴可不是这样说的」  
贺天忍了这么久，欲望不可能在一时半刻就消散，他在莫关山雪白的皮肤上留下点点红斑，用最原始的姿势，诉说着对莫关山的渴求，莫关山支起胳膊想要逃，却被贺天紧紧钳住腰肢，炙热的性器在他的后穴里不断抽插，撞的他灵魂仿佛要腾空而起。

总有人，高山远路，只为与你相遇  
或许真的有山神，辗转那么多个集市，莫关山只在那一天想到逃跑，而贺天恰好出现在他面前，他不敢想如果没遇到贺天，他的境地会是何种惨淡，他或许都无法活下来。

他们争吵过，也亲昵过，哭过，也笑过，还共同孕育了一个孩子，他们被命运紧密的束缚在一起

「毛毛……」  
「嗯…嗯……唔……」莫关山口唇微张，将贺天的舌头含在嘴里，呜咽的呻吟声中，二人动情的交缠，莫关山不断挺起腰迎合贺天的冲撞，他想要他进入，想要留住他，想要与他纠缠一生

「我爱你」低吟与娇喘共同诉说着对彼此的爱恋

此生，至死不渝。

「喂！你干嘛…太深了，你顶进去了！好疼……」  
「对不起毛毛，我没忍住……」  
「你出去，出去！」  
「现在还不行……我……成结了……」


End file.
